


Maribela and the Wolf

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: OK K.O. AU Fics [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Enid discovers that her great grandmother meets a Mexican wolf and get him to loosen up.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid was cleaning the attic but she saws the box.

When she opens the box, she gasped as her eyes widen in awe.

Enid gasped "There's my great grandmother Maribela"

Her great grandma looked like her when she was a teenager/young lady.

She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wears a grayish purple dress, black Mary shoes, red lipstick and a 1940s hat.

Enid gasped as she saws a old diary belong to her great grandmother Maribela.

Enid opens a diary and began to read it.

"Dear Diary it all started in the 1940s-"

Flashback opens

1946

Maribela was walking to Lakewood with a book carried in her hand.

A skeleton baker said "Hola Mi Amor"

Maribela said "Hola"

A bear baker said "Hi Maribela"

Maribela said "Hi"

Maribela went to the book store.

"Good morning Maribela"

"Morning Mr. Garcia"

"Happy Birthday Maribela" as he gives Maribela a book

"Gracias Mr. Garcia" Maribela giggled

Everyone was practicing for the swing contest.

Maribela was practicing a dance while she was reading a book.

Maribela sits down on the bench and sees a cute Chihuahua.

Maribela said "Nice puppy"

A girl with brown hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and light brown skin. She wears a green dress and black flat shoes.

A girl with long black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a polka dot dark blue dress and red Mary Jane shoes.

Elena said "Gracias I'm Elena and this is Dulce"

Maribela said "What are you guys doing here"

Dulce said "Oh we been practicing for the swing dancing contest but the rich people won't let us win."

Maribela disgusted "Ugh I hate the rich types"

Elena said "Maribela would you like to enter a swing dancing contest"

Maribela said "Okay but I never swing dance before"

But they see the mean girls.

Woman scream

The leader was a blonde girl with blue eyes and olive skin. She wears a pink dress, a red hat with a pink feather and white Mary Jane shoes.

A Latina girl with brown hair, green eyes and light skin. She wears a red dress with white polka dots and black flat shoes.

And finally a African American girl with black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. She wears a frilly blue dress with a lavender bow and silver flat shoes.

"Swing dancing trophy I'll got that thank you very much"

Maribela gasped "Who is that"

Dulce said "The most popular girl in town Cecila Conrtsworth"

Elena said "I got a bad feeling about this"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you the trophy"

Cecila scoffed "Honestly but who's gonna compete against me Creepy girl Chihuahua lady"

Cecila and her friends laughed at Elena and Dulce.

But Maribela has an idea.

Maribela said "Wait I'm competing."

Elena and Dulce gasped

Maribela said "I'm Maribela"

Cecila scoffed "That sounds like a dead lady's name"

Maribela said "Trying to insult my friends we'll just see about that"

Cecila said "May the better swing dancer win" as she snapped her fingers and she and her friends retreated.

Maribela said "You hear that Cecila's going on"

So Maribela went to her house where she sees her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Maribela saws a man in a zoot suit.

She saws a man bullying a kid.

Maribela thought with anger Oh no him.

"Hey I'm Paco what's yours"

"Maribela"

"So you competing in a swing dancing contest with my girlfriend Cecila"

Maribela said "Oh just so you know my father taught me how to swing dance so bye"

Paco growled "I'm gonna get that girl and-"

"Remember your anger"

Maribela's father went to the mansion where he sees something scary

"Uh-oh"

He heard a growl and it was a Mexican wolf.

"Nice doggy good doggy"


End file.
